Stab Wound
by Plasma Snow
Summary: Based on the Whumptober prompt 'stab wound'. October 8th-Stab wound. Taken from my 200 fan shots on fanfiction website. Warnings for gore and torture. Hiccup is the whumpee in this, targeted by Johan for interrogation. When the man targets his sensitive amputation sight, and shows Hiccup forms of torture he's never heard of, will the Haddock boy recover? Some Hiccstrid.


Whumptober 8th-Stab Wound **(A/N) Taken from 200 fan shots because this story just fits so well with the prompt and is the best whump I could possibly write without getting banned from the website.**

Hiccup knew what he was in for. He knew Johan was no merciful man. The traitor was also deceptive and would probably try to break his prisoner emotionally just as much as he was going to emotionally.

Just twenty four hours ago Hiccup was flying with Fishlegs to help the Defenders of the Wing with a flock of aggressive Deadly Nadders and their babies. The Defenders were highly against any ideas of harming the Nadders, and as a last result had called in Hiccup and Fishlegs who knew more about protective dragon habits than they themselves knew. The Defenders only knew about the Eruptidon and how to treat dragons for injuries.

Hiccup and Fishlegs were flying over sea stacks, following the map to the island. It was a cloudy day but the breeze was nice, not much humidity in the air.

It was nearing noon when the duo Dragon Riders spotted a hunter ship capturing a Scauldron. They tried to look over it, knowing they'd need back up from Mala and her tribe to fight the dragon proof long ships that were staying close by the with grappling hooks. It was obvious they were waiting for other dragons to venture near the smaller boat capturing the Scauldron so they could have their team ship's back.

Fishlegs yelped when Meatlug tried to fly down to the captured dragon. The husky male couldn't tear his eyes away from what he saw. Attached under the blue and green Scauldron's were three baby Scauldrons. They tended to swim under their mother's wing when they were in water and when on land they would cling to her if they felt they were in danger.

What caught Fishlegs off guards was when one of the male hunters kicked the baby and tied a rope around its neck like a leash, only to tie it too tight. The baby was starting to choke on it's own spit but he could still breath just enough to survive. The mother became furious and threw her wings in the air. Her two other babies were flung into the ocean, one blue and one red-green like autumn. They screamed as they hit the water. The babies could swim and had gills. They were vulnerable to sharks and other sea dragons though.

Hiccup hadn't been able to help himself. He decided on simply pulling out inferno, cutting the ropes attached to the mother Scauldrons neck and legs, then fly out of there and let the Scauldrons fight for their right to freedom and survival. If he just set them free they'd just get captured again. They needed to fight. This was their fight.

One chain wrapped around Toothless' back left leg. The Night Fury shook it off easily, then another chain wrapped around Hiccup's shoulders and with a painful yank that would definitely fracture a few ribs he was thrown onto the boat. Toothless flew away and blasted and blasted and blasted. Fishlegs had to make the Night Fury realize it was no use with the ships being dragon proof. It wasn't until Toothless was shot by a dragon root arrow did finally stop fighting and Meatlug had to carry him back to the defenders of the wing.

Hiccup had remained unconscious for twelve hours. It would take six hours for Fishlegs to get the Defenders of the Wing island with the storm approaching, but he couldn't go back to the edge because the storm was coming _from _that general direction.

After Hiccup had awoken from his unconscious state and come to terms with the pain his back and neck were in, he was given a meal of stale bread and warm water. He was also-for reasons unknown-given ice for his bruises. Whatever Johan was going to do to him, he wanted the boy in good health before hand so all pain would have him as a source.

Hiccup-after being captured for twenty two hours now-managed to sleep for two hours in evening. He was woken up from his slumber by a man kicking him in the side and grabbing him by the arms.

"Where are you taking me?" Hiccup asked with disgust in his voice. He wanted to try and run away, but his wrists were bound in front of him and he had a chain around his ankles leaving his feet maybe six inches to move away from each other. He could hardly walk on his toes, let alone run. He also took into account that if he was to fall with his hands bound while trying to run he would only damage himself further.

Screw any care that he would be in more pain if he fell. Hiccup was taken to a cell on the island he was taken to and thrown onto the hard cobblestone flooring. The cage was surrounded by a black tarp and there were different pares of hooks with chains all around him, ensuring whoever Johan was torturing for answers could be restrained in any positions on the walls _or _floor.

Hiccup noticed a metal table in the corner, a tub of water in the ground, and a set of chairs near the back of the cell, one wooden and one metal. The metal one again had hooks for locking chains into and the wooden one was taller and had leather straps around the arms and front legs. Once his eyes adjusted even more to the darkness Hiccup could finally see a man crouching down a few feet away from him. The cell was _huge _he figured out, large enough to hold a Stormcutter and then some.

"Hello Hiccup." Johan said as if in regular conversation. He stalked towards the boy on his knees as Hiccup glared daggers at his capture. The boy practically growled at Johan, his eyes darting between the man and the table with an..._assortment of objects _littering it.

"No sassy remark?" Johan studied Hiccup's eyes who stopped gazing around his cell when he realized what Johan was looking for.

"You're not afraid of me are you?"

Hiccup bared his teeth and tried to sit taller.

"Go to hel. What do you want with me anyways?"

Johan chuckled and shook his head. This only infuriated his prisoner further. The older man stomped his foot right in front of Hiccup, nearly hitting the boy between the legs, and Hiccup backed up with a sudden gasp.

"You know very well what I want Hiccup." Johan smirked evilly as if Hiccup's reactions to pain and surprise please him. What kind of sick pleasure was the man gaining from this? How could someone _enjoy _torturing people?

"Not really." Hiccup said with a shrug of his shoulders. He gasped when Johan kicked in in the center of his torso. His likely fractured left rib snapped loudly and it became hard to breath.

"Stop playing dumb with me boy. The lenses. _Where. Are. The. Dragon Eyes lenses?!" _Johan punctuated his words and Hiccup was rather tempted to ask him to stop spitting when he spoke. He decided against it when his broken rib throbbed once more.

"I don't know." Hiccup lied. "The riders didn't tell me because I might've been captured."

Johan was the best at spotting lies. He could see how Hiccup wouldn't make eye contact, the way the boy fidgeted, and the tone of his voice shrank. Hiccup was a terrible liar.

"Well then...you won't tell me and I suppose I'll just have to have my fun then." Johan grabbed Hiccup's wrists and cut the rope binding them. Seconds later he replaced the ropes with a metal cuff for each hands attached to a set of chains that clamped together, meaning that Johan could shorten or extend them at will. Hiccup's feet were freed for the time being, but his cuffs were hooked to a spot on the floor, his chains only giving him about two inches to move his wrists so he was forced onto his hands and knees.

Johan only smirked when Hiccup glared up at him. He wondered why Johan didn't keep his legs chained together but guessed it was mainly so the man could torment him. All Hiccup had to do was get his hands free and he could run for it. Problem was, he was stuck. Vulnerable to what ever Johan wanted to do to him.

"I don't see the point in doing this. You know I would die before I said anything to you." Johan only chuckled deviously when he could see no signs of lying or hesitance. He liked that Hiccup thought he was invincible and couldn't break. Oh what he would learn.

"You're the one getting injured. Not me." Johan drank from a cup of weak meed, set the glass down on the intimidating table in the wall, and slowly approached Hiccup. He used his knife to cut through the back of the boy's armor and tunic, pulling both ends down over his arms so Hiccup's whole back, and arms down to his wrists were vulnerable. His ribs showed through and a few scars from dragon training covered the boy's back. There was also some evidence of burns, one that most likely came from a Change Wing from what Johan could tell. There were a few tones muscles along the young Viking's chest and upper arms, but not much. He had finely toned abs as a result of holding onto a Night Fury flying at top speed.

Hiccup waited for what was to come. He heard Johan pulling something from his belt, something with metal on it that clinked against his armor. Then Hiccup could feel thin leather straps draw across his back, three of them, the ends coated in fragments of metal to make them sharp enough to irritate his skin. He shivered at the contact. When the leather touched his back again tauntingly, Hiccup felt the grip of something like hooked dragon teeth.

_Fuck._

This was the only word on his mind when Johan pulled away. He could hear the object snap in the air and despite his attempts to stop himself, Hiccup flinched.

"If that's what I think it is I have to ask...how are you gonna get information from me if you kill me?" Hiccup spoke in a normal, every day tone as if he and Johan were having casual conversation. He heard the man behind him chuckle.

"What makes you think I'm going to kill you?"

Hiccup's eyebrows furrowed together and he tensed in confusion. How was this _not _going to kill him?

"That's a terror tooth coated whip Johan. How will that _not _kill a human being?"

Johan chuckled and kneeled down so he could lay a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. The younger boy dared look up to glare daggers at the man. This would be fun. Taunting the little runt and making him beg for mercy.

"You know a lot about your types of tools my boy. If I didn't know any better I'd say you've been studying dragon-hunting weapons."

Hiccup's face grew red and he shook his head to clear his mind before making eye contact with Johan again.

"No. I've just seen your flyers use them on Singetails. When I was with Ryker once, he taught me about a lot of different kinds to threaten me. He never used one on me though. Viggo didn't want to risk killing me yet." Hiccup surprised himself with how he was able to hide every drop of fear from his voice. Johan only chuckled once again, a sound that would haunt his prisoner's dreams.

"I've been doing this for _years _Hiccup Haddock. I know how to hurt you without killing you. Trust me though, you'll be begging for death by the end of it all."

Hiccup honestly couldn't believe it and feared he _would _die. A regular whip used for punishments after trial, sheep, and occasionally slaves in some cultures he could handle. This was a whip made for _dragons _though, the curved Terrible Terror teeth and metal ends meant to slice through the tough hide of most dragons-with the exception of Rumblehorns, Gronkles, and other heavily armed dragons of course.

Hiccup was about to think up a sarcastic comeback, but was pulled out of his thoughts when the whip struck the top of his right shoulder. Johan hit him light enough to prevent damaging muscle, but the curved teeth gripped his skin and pulled bits of it back, the metal bits at the top of the leather doing even more damage to the open wounds.

Hiccup refused to do anymore than yelp in surprise. He couldn't cry out in pain, not on the first lash at least. He had to be strong, prove to Johan that he couldn't be broken. He was a viking, he wasn't allowed to be weak without very good reason. That was what his father used to tell him when he was little at least.

It was the viking way. 'Only the strong can belong' Elders used to quote, hence the reason most 'Hiccups' also known as 'runts of the tribe' or 'early babies' were usually sent out to sea for the Gods to decide their fates. Hiccup got lucky because he was the chiefs only son and with the war going on his mother might not have been able to produce another heir before Stoick or herself were killed by dragons.

Another lash on his left shoulder. Blood dripped out of both wounds, but again no damage was done to the muscle or much of the tissue beneath. Then he was lashed again, this time lower, across his right side. Hiccup almost screamed at the contact. The wind stung his open wounds and he was lucky he couldn't see what Johan could.

His first and second ribs were showing through his thin skin and muscle. Not the whole thing, just bits of white surrounded by grey tissue.

Hiccup didn't have time to prepare himself as Johan grew more aggressive and he screamed in pain when the leather and teeth connected with his left side, stinging even worse than the first time. Another three lashes, one on his left shoulder blade, one on his right, and one across the small of his back. The last one had a sob escaping his throat, though he dared not cry.

Johan sat on the wooden chair in the corner smirking deviously. He had to let the boy recover for a few minutes before continuing his interrogation. He couldn't allow Hiccup to become numb to the pain too soon. If he was lucky the boy would be weaker than he seemed and give in early.

Once Hiccup was able to come to his senses Johan grabbed a sharp metal object from the the table with a leather handle. He dipped it into a stone cup with hot coals in it. Once he pulled it out the end was white hot, glowing brightly.

Hiccup looked at the poker and his eyes widened momentarily before he regained his composure. He didn't look at Johan. He didn't want to see the tool getting closer. Maybe if he didn't look it couldn't hurt him.

What kind of ignorant thought was that?! A shout of pain and surprise came from Hiccup when the poker touched his neck, leaving a circular burn. He held strong until Johan pulled the hot tip down, dragging across his skin and cutting through one of his open whip marks.

"Stop!" Hiccup screamed, his fists tightening and body shivering at the overwhelming pain he was dealing with. Johan lifted the tip away, only to catch Hiccup off guard and leave a small burn mark on the back of his ear. Hiccup shivered and groaned in pain when the poker came down, leaving little red and yellow burns down his spine. Johan lifted again, before doing the same thing in two lines down both of Hiccup's arms.

Hiccup didn't hold back the sob that escaped his throat at the shear frustration and pain he was in. He was shaking and sweating, his back already throbbing from the whip as it was. Another three tears fell, but he wiped them on his shoulder quickly. Johan was angered by this and grabbed Hiccup's chin, tracing the hot metal over the boy's chin scar and reopening it. Hiccup's eyes were filled with pain and he closed them tightly.

"Tell me where the lenses are and this can all end now." Johan said in a quiet, eerie tone. Hiccup shook his head and shouted with every ounce of his energy, the word escaping his mouth carrying a defiant yet pain filled tone that would take normal people off guard. Of course Johan only scowled.

"No!"

* * *

***Three hours earlier***

Fishlegs was flying Meatlug as fast as he could through the oncoming storm. The flight to Defenders of the Wing island was taking longer than expected because they both had to wait out a bad bout of hail. He had the two baby Scauldrons that fell into the water hiding in his backpack, their mother and brother having been killed in front of them.

The duo crash landed on Defenders of the Wing island, only a few feet away from Mala who was helping with preparations for the oncoming bad weather. There was also a bad virus going through the village mostly attacking the children. The wee ones were developing rashes and vomiting so much that they were dehydrating. Only two out of the sixteen young lings had died so far, though three more were in a coma and the rest were quarantined with their mothers.

In other words, Mala was exhausted. She ran to Fishlegs and Meatlug regardless when she saw the state they were in.

"Where's Hiccup?" Mala asked in a collected voice. The Haddock boy was supposed to be coming with his friend according to the letter.

Fishlegs panted with his hands on his knees. He mumbled incoherently and Mala lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Out with it Ingerman!"

"Hiccup and Toothless were captured by Johan!" Fishlegs blurted out, worry plastered over his features. He knew full well that the man wanted Hiccup dead over anyone else. The dragon rider was the most powerful out of them all with his Night Fury and strong mind.

Mala questioned Fishlegs further who explained everything and showed her the wounded baby Scauldrons. They were no longer than his own forearm. Mala grabbed both of them and ordered Throk to take them to be cared for by a healer and given food.

"We have an outbreak on our island. With the storm coming I cannot leave now. As the queen it is my duty to protect our people." Mala looked at Meatlug who was beat with exaustion.

"You and your dragon should take a few hours to rest. I hate to do this, but the Nadders will not leave the island nor will they stop attacking when we get near them. We will keep them in the nursery with their offspring and have them guarded while I am gone. I cannot risk them hurting the weaker dragons here."

Mala looked saddened as she made one of the hard decisions every ruler had to make at times. Fishlegs smiled sympathetically at her, though his eyes still shown with worry.

"We will set out at dawn, giving Meatlug a good four hour rest and allowing Toothless to recover from the affects of dragon root."

Fishlegs almost questioned Mala on how she knew the Night Fury had been shot, but came to realize she had probably seen this many times.

"After that I will fly Toothless and you your dragon. We will take two long ships with some of our ninjas and Throk look for Hiccup once we find the island he's on."

Fishlegs nodded his head and he and Mala went into a tent to discuss where Hiccup likely was based on where the hunter's ports were, which ones were within close enough distance for Johan to get there before the storm hit, and which direction the ships were sailing when Hiccup was captured. They came up with two likely places Hiccup would be, one in a cavern under the northern markets and another on a secluded island neighboring an island where Speed Stingers nested.

It was decided at dawn that one of Mala's best female worriers named Bao would lead the ninjas to the Northern Markets. Mala, Fishlegs, Toothless, Meatlug, and a few male warriors would head to the other base where Hiccup was more likely to be based on location.

All they had to do...was wait out the storm.

"Please be okay Hiccup." Fishlegs whispered as he fell asleep in a guest hut on the island. Toothless was still unconscious, but maybe that was for the better.

* * *

***Present***

Hiccup regained his breath and shivered when he saw some of his own blood drip onto the floor. Johan sighed deeply as if annoyed and approached the boy. He used a cloth to clean off his back and keep pressure on the wounds for about five minutes. It was obvious he wanted his prisoner to be in pain, but could not lose him for Hiccup was too valuable with his knowledge.

Hiccup hissed and jerked as his wounds were cleaned with rather ungentle hands, but he refused to let out any of his withheld whimpers or screams. Once Johan was done cleaning his wounds, he knelt down in front of Hiccup.

Without saying a word Johan detached Hiccup's chains though the cuffs were still on his hands. He forced Hiccup onto his back and chains the boy's hands above his head to the wall. For safety measures encase Hiccup tried to kick his captor or shield himself, Johan also tied Hiccup's legs together with a steel rope before tying said rope to the wall opposite them.

The rope was pulling on Hiccup's ankle and stump, his prosthetic having been removed already while Johan was cleaning his wounds. It felt like his knee was being split apart and his shoulders were about to pop out of socket. With the icy ground on his back and the strain on his broken ribs, he found it hard to breath.

"Not so strong now are we Hiccup?" Johan teased as he kneeled next to his prisoner with one hand on his own knee and the other on the boy's bare chest pressing painfully down on him. Hiccup felt like he couldn't breath and every second was like a razor blade cutting his lungs.

"Why even bothering saving your precious riders?" The man continued. "They abandoned you for _years. _Your own father didn't love you after you got his wife killed. You get captured so many times and they have to come save you over and over again. You already put so much on them. What's a little something more?"

Hiccup bit his lip and if it wasn't for his hands being tied the man hovering above him wouldn't be conscious right now.

"I didn't get my mother...She was taken by a confused dragon! Also let's not forget I've saved them many times too. The riders don't just look after me. I look after them too!" Hiccup grew angry, though not because of Johan's words, but because he could feel a tiny part of his brain wanting to tell him that he was a burden. That the riders didn't love him and only hung around because he was their future chief. That they were kissing their way up the ladder after he'd defeated the red death.

Hiccup had always had these thoughts from time to time, but as always he shoved them to the back of his mind and continued on.

"We're a team. We protect each other. I will _never _give you the information you need to hurt them. I love them."

Hiccup was gritting his teeth by this point, the pain in his back probably having something to do with his escalating anger and bad impulse control. With that said, he couldn't help but smirk to himself when Johan seemed a little taken back by his sudden outburst. The older man quickly collected himself and got closer to Hiccup's face.

Speaking with a dark, eerie, quiet voice, Johan told Hiccup the words that finally struck a string.

"Have they ever said _they _loved _you_ though?"

Hiccup froze for a second, eyes wide. No...no one in the village, not even his own father had ever verbalized it that they loved him before. The last time anyone said they loved Hiccup was when he was around six years old, and that was his father after he'd been burned by a Monstrous Nightmare.

_No. _Hiccup thought, shaking his head. _They do love me. We're vikings, we aren't soft. They show it though. They do love me. I'm their friend. If I was such a burden they would've let me die a long time ago and let Snotlout take the place as heir._

Despite his reassuring thoughts, a part of Hiccup's heart squeezed and he found himself not believing his own words.

_Am I just a burden?_

Hiccup shook his head again, this time glaring at Johan with even more darkness in his eyes than before.

"Well then, guess I'll just have to prove myself again. I will _never _tell you where the lenses are Johan." Hiccup smirked, happy that he had witted his way out of yet another psychological trick.

What caught Hiccup off guard was when Johan-instead of being surprised-simply laughed as if he'd accomplished something great.

"Just what I want to hear." Johan leaned closer to Hiccup's ear and whispered menacingly.

"When you do fail and give me the location of the lenses, your friends will see you as nothing. They will think you're even weaker than before. 'Oh there he goes again, failing to prove himself once more' they'll say. If you're lucky they'll let you run free. Worse case scenario you'll be on trial for treason. You want that Hiccup? To be locked away because you gave up the defenses to your island?"

Hiccup thrashed and tried to pull out of his restraints but Johan grabbed his neck holding him down.

"Just give me the location of the lenses now, and I will never say it was you. I will kill you one day, yes, but I will let you free and you will have a fighting chance. Better die in glory than killed by your own kind for treachery. You will be given a proper funeral and your soul will travel to Valhalla. If I do kill you though...you will never have your funeral. Your soul will wander and you will never find peace. You will never join your family, never see your mother again, and will be forced to watch everyone you love die and leave you behind like they always used to do. Like hel they're going to stick around just so you're not lonely."

Hiccup shivered at this. He never thought Johan would deny him the right every viking had. Even those who were put on trial and killed for their crimes still got a proper funeral for their passing. It was up to the Gods rather the dead went to Fólkvangr, Valhalla, Helheim, etc. Viking men-even chief's of great clans-could not decide that, therefor as viking law stated, every viking had the right to be sent off properly.

As an after thought, Hiccup shivered as he knew if he was to wander the earth he would possibly be tortured by the ghosts of niflheim who liked to poke fun at people for the hel of it because they were destined to be lonely for eternity anyways. He didn't want that.

At the same time, he refused to make his friends suffer at the hands of Johan. Maybe the Gods would take pity on him, or one day while he was wandering the earth Oden might notice him with his father's or mother's help.

"Do your worst." Hiccup said with rage in his voice. He'd made his decision. It didn't matter how much Johan's words seemed to make sense in that darker part of his mind, if anything holding strong would just prove he was even more worthy of leading than they'd thought and they'd accept him fully if they didn't already.

"Very well then." Johan stood and went to the table with an assortment of tools on it. He grabbed a piece of metal that fit in the palm of his hand. The small pole had jagged hooks like a miniature barbed spear.

"What's that for?" Hiccup asked. He had an idea, just wanted to let Johan know he wasn't scare...even if he was terrified on the inside. He hoped to the Gods that Johan wouldn't use it on a more sensitive part of his body.

Alas...the Gods never seemed to be in Hiccup's favor. His captor moved down his body and stopped with his hand on Hiccup's amputation sight.

_No! _Hiccup thought, eyes widening in utter disbelief. _No, No, No!_

He tried to shove the fear down and his eyes closed tightly preparing for impact. He bit his lip to keep from screaming but no matter how hard he tried he could not control his rapid breathing.

Johan laughed at his prisoner's weak response. Hiccup knew _exactly _what was going on here. Johan had seen amputation scars like Hiccup's before. Deep red lines where thin, sensitive skin was. He knew just how sensitive Hiccup would be there and knew the simplest of touches could make the boy uncomfortable. The slightest pressure in the right places could cause pain. The smallest cut could cause _misery _if the one inflicting it knew what they were doing.

Of course, Johan wasn't going for one small cut. He did not need to hold Hiccup's stump as it was chained to the wall so tightly there was no slack in the chain for the boy to pull away from him. Hiccup was utterly hopeless and at Johan's mercy. The traitor was very pleased with this.

"Tell me where the lenses are boy." Johan decided on being merciful and gave Hiccup one last chance. The boy closed his eyes tighter and tried to move only to stretch his sore arms further and shout at the sudden pain.

"You don't have to do this." Was all Hiccup said, his voice tight. It was obvious if there was one thing he was afraid of when it came to physical interaction, it was someone hurting his amputation sight. The loss of the leg itself had caused enough trauma. This was just the frosting on the cake. Opening those old wounds, reminding Hiccup of the pain he'd once felt.

With slow movements Johan angled the sharp ended pole so when it went into Hiccup's leg the hooks would just graze the boy's bone, everything else would tear muscle and tissue leaving an unbearable burning sensation.

Johan made quick work of stabbing Hiccup's leg, earning a scream from the boy, but he was slower as he continued pushing the tool further, cutting into Hiccup's bone and tearing his calve muscles.

Hiccup wanted to thrash, wanted to pull away or really anything that would get that infuriating tool away from him. Instead he was only able to grab a hold of the chains attaching his wrists to the wall, holding onto them as a way to keep himself grounded. He was doing well of staying strong, but then Johan pushed the tool at just the right angle so that some of the hooks actually came back out of his leg and hooked into his skin.

It didn't matter what he did. The tears flowed freely and Hiccup couldn't even scream do to the shock the pain caused. He was still alert though, and gasped greedily for air as he suffered through what was left of his leg being quite literally ripped open.

It was only a matter of minutes before he fell unconscious. Johan was pleased when he saw the boy continue to shake and sweat in his sleep, obviously shocked by the pain as his body tried desperately to come to terms with the sudden intrusion. The man made quick work of cutting the tool out of Hiccup's leg, stitching the wound only so he could use those stitches to his advantage later. He would watch Hiccup shiver and shout in his sleep as the chains pulled on his limbs and nearly stretched his joints out of socket.

After Johan knew Hiccup was okay to wake up without falling unconscious again he got some of the water out of the tank in the floor with a bucket and dunked the cold substance over Hiccup's torso just below his neck. He would've splashed the boy's face but with his position Hiccup could've aspirated the water and Johan didn't need to deal with that right now.

Hiccup woke up gasping for air as the sudden cold wracked his body with chills. He found his arms even more sore and his back on fire. Then he remembered his leg and the sudden pain that came to him had him crying again, but only for a moment before the boy finally regained his composure, face still tear stained but not showing any evidence of fear. He still shivered but that was only from the trauma his body was processing and the cold. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't stop shaking no matter what. It was like his brain was on strike or something.

"Do you want to go through worse?" Johan asked his prisoner as he absentmindedly twirled a knife in his hands.

Hiccup glared at Johan darkly.

"No." He stated simply.

Johan smiled brightly then regained his composure, taking on an authoritative stance but not even looking at his victim.

"So you will tell me where the lenses are?"

Hiccup gulped but shook his head despite his inner fears. What could be worse than his amputation sight being torn open?

"No."

Johan growled and walked towards Hiccup before kicking the boy in the side. Hiccup screamed, his unprotected ribs taking the impact right to the bone. What made it worse was how little slack was on his chains. He felt like he couldn't breath and his face paled.

Johan seemed to think nothing of it. He grabbed the chains attaching Hiccup's wrist to the wall and unhooked them, leaving Hiccup sighing in relief.

The relief was short lived though when Johan replaced the chains with steel rope and looped the rope through the hook in the wall. Hiccup was left with no slack again, but this time Johan wasn't stopping. He pulled the rope through the hole, stretching Hiccup's arms even further than before.

"Stop this!" Hiccup shouted, tears coming to his eyes once more and threatening to fall. Johan only smirked and pulled harder. Hiccup didn't hold back his scream this time. He'd heard of this kind of torture before, but never knew it would be _this bad. _His shoulders were pulled out of socket with loud pops, his ribs were pulled away from each other and he couldn't even feel his knees, only a stinging pain that felt as if Changewing acid had been poured over every joint.

"Tell me where the lenses are!" Johan shouted over yet another scream from the boy.

Hiccup was defiant. He would die before he spoke. His wrists both popped out of place at the same time and yet another agonized scream escaped his lips. Tears fell harder and Hiccup now couldn't breath more than a painful gasp every few seconds.

Johan finally stopped pulling and tied the rope so it would remain in place. Hiccup was given no relief from his situations, arms and legs remaining stretched until his fingertips and toes began numbing.

"This can all stop now." Johan whispered to his victim once kneeling near Hiccup. He brushed the boy's hair out of his tear filled eyes gently as if he wasn't the one causing Hiccup the pain he was in. This was just another psychological trick Viggo had once used against him in an attempt to make the strong willed boy join his side. That specific situation was also why he had the burn wounds, all except the Changewing burn of course.

Hiccup shook his head and despite his crying glared at Johan through his tears. He'd never felt so much rage, fear, and pain in his life, and he had been in a few situations that involved whippings to the back of his thighs, stab wounds, near-drowning, lightning, and a few other unnamed things. _Nothing _even _compared _to the pain and trauma he felt now.

Johan sighed and smirked when an idea came to mind. Do to his skin stretching some of his whip wounds tore a little more, causing Hiccup's ribs and tissue to become even more vulnerable than before. Not minding the dark, sticky blood on his hands, Johan traced the bone with his fingers.

Hiccup gasped, too shocked by the surprising pain to even cry. His eyes widened and his mouth hung open. He almost choked on his own spit and forgot to breath.

Hiccup had thought he'd known what burning felt like. This was worse than fire. This was like _acid. _The feeling of someone touching his vulnerable _bones _left a trail of acid like burning across every part of his body Johan touched. This was almost as bad as the barbs cutting his leg, but not quite. Johan knew pulling something that bad so soon would like cause psychological damage so bad Hiccup could fall unconscious and never wake again, or be thrown into a trauma induced seizure.

Once Hiccup regained himself after the sudden shock he began crying. Johan's nails were now gently grazing his bone. It was like he was being struck by lightning all over again but couldn't fall unconscious. His heart raced and shock after shock was sent through his entire form.

He screamed again, this time a long scream that was followed by many more. He didn't even try not to sob his heart out. He was done.

So done.

Hiccup broke, but not in the way Johan was expecting. He broke _completely _on the inside. His eyes were glazed over, he still cried and screamed, but he endured the pain without a thought in the world. His mind was empty, bits of drool and blood falling out of the side of his mouth. He didn't even try to breath and instead let the gasps come and go as they wanted.

Hiccup didn't wish for death because he knew Johan would not give it to him. He just came to terms with things. He wasn't getting out of this. He was stuck. There was no where to go, no where to run.

Eventually Hiccup's face paled and he fell unconscious, though his body still shook and he occasionally gasped for air. Johan raised an eyebrow.

He'd seen this before. Men and woman alike who just came to terms with their pain. It mostly occurred in the teens and younger adults he'd interrogated, their still developing brains shutting off all of the outside world, rather than becoming logical and finally giving the answers they were being asked for.

They didn't give up the answers Johan wanted because they didn't give a care if he stopped or not. They just learned to live it, numb themselves to any emotions or thoughts they had and simply allowed their body to scream, cry, shake, etc. as it pleased. Their body was working and feeling everything, but their soul was numb. Many times this had happened and the victim was either left paralyzed or mute. They would grow suicidal, or even worse, homicidal.

Johan wouldn't be getting answers at all because worse case scenario Hiccup wouldn't even remember where they were. A common thing to happen with these situations tended to be amnesia, as the torture victim's mind was left trying to forget everything that had happened to them, and in the process they would forget important events that had happened in their life at the same time.

No, Johan would not be given the location of the dragon eye lenses. Pity.

He would though, get something much better. He was working with a clean slate here, a vulnerable teenager with a great knowledge for dragons that the _dragon hunters _needed.

Johan could work with this. Oh yes, he definitely could. Hiccup would be no slave, he would be something much more.

It would take some time because Hiccup would no longer fear any kind of pain or punishment. As said, he'd simply come to terms with it and shut down.

Hiccup would join the dragon hunters. Johan just had to tread carefully.

* * *

Fishlegs and Mala approached the island and knocked out the guards at the entrance. They'd heard Hiccup scream before going silent and feared the worst.

It'd been a few hours since Fishlegs, Mala, and their team left their island and they finally got to the island they were looking for.

Toothless became infuriated when he heard Hiccup scream, and worst of all he could smell his rider's blood in the air. Not even thinking, the Night Fury charged in leaving Mala on her back in the dirt having been flung from the saddle. She wasn't as quick with her riding reflexes as Hiccup or the others were.

Toothless ran down the cave, shooting every last guard he saw and killing them instantly. He followed his bloody rider's scent until he came to a cell covered in a black tarp. The night fury rammed his whole body against the weak, rusted door and heard someone scream on the inside when the door fell over.

It hit Johan in the head knocking him out cold.

Unfortunately the door had also landed on Hiccup's legs making the boy wake up and scream at the sudden pain. This sudden sound led Mala and Fishlegs right to him, the others fighting off hunters outside who had spotted them flying in.

"Hiccup! Mala help me!" Fishlegs shouted as he grabbed the door and lifted it off the boy. Hiccup was already unconscious again, still tied in the same stretched position as before.

Mala and Fishlegs gasped at the sight of him. Stitched up stump a dark angry red color with black stitching. His ribs showing through his open wounds, one of which were broken. He was bleeding from his back and he was stretched in a may that dislocated his joints.

"These aren't locked. Just tied tightly. Be careful Fishlegs. We don't want to injure him further."

You didn't have to tell Fishlegs twice. He untied the steel ropes from the hooks in the wall first, Mala untying the ones holding Hiccup's feet into the other wall near the door. The boy's body fell limp immediately, though he was like a rag doll. Nothing was in place. His elbows didn't bend like they were supposed to but instead lay in place, the joints separated. The same went for his knees and his shoulders were obviously dislocated.

After Fishlegs untied Hiccup's hands Mala made quick work of relocating the boy's shoulders. Hiccup didn't even gasp in his sleep while the process was being done.

"He's exhausted." Fishlegs came to realize. Hiccup had only been with Johan for a little over thirty six hours and the man had done so much damage in so little time.

"We need to get him out of here. The other's will come and apprehend Johan." Mala said. Her and Fishlegs helped Hiccup onto Toothless, Mala sitting behind the unconscious boy and taking control of Toothless' stirrup. They decided on flying to the Defender's of the wing because it was a closer distance and there was already a healer there.

Once Mala gave the signal the other ninjas ran into the cave to get Johan, only to find the man had escaped and ran to Thor knows where. They couldn't go looking for him. They had to get to their island to help the sickly and try to help the aggressive Nadders.

* * *

Hiccup's vision was blurry when he finally opened his eyes. He realized he was in a wooden bed, his head on a pillow and thick wraps around his wrists, knees, and ankles. At first he believed Johan had put him back together so he could continue his torture. He found himself wracked by chills, unable to keep his body from shaking even if he wasn't cold nor was he fearful.

Hiccup felt a stinging sensation in his left leg that quickly increased into a dizzying stabbing pain. He tried to ignore the feeling despite the difficulty. Every joint hurt too. There were bandages around his ribs and there wasn't anymore blood covering them.

Johan wouldn't have cleaned him. The man _liked _seeing his prisoner bleed.

_What happened? _Hiccup tried to voice his thoughts but his voice caught in his dry throat resulting in a gurgled cough. A black shape was immediately by his side, acid green eyes staring into those of his best friend's pain filled, glazed over ones.

"Too-thless." Hiccup's voice came out slurred and groggy, just the act of speaking causing much pain, but the Night Fury nudged his rider gently, letting him know he was there regardless.

The door to the hut opened and Hiccup couldn't find the strength to look in that general direction. Fishlegs, Mala, and a healer were by his side in seconds, Fishlegs seeming beyond happy for his friend to be awake and alive. He reached down to touch Hiccup's hand, feeling the boy shiver.

"Are you cold?"

Hiccup used all the energy he could muster to shake his head 'no'. He didn't feel cold, but his body was shaking against his will.

"It's the traumatic experience." The healer-a tall, thin woman with black hair and grey eyes and blue gown-tried to explain to the three others in the room.

"I'm surprised he's awake after only 48 hours. His body is coming to terms with what happened to it. The pain and psychological damage that took place during the interrogation intruded your mind Hiccup. It's still trying to fight even though you're safe now. I've seen this many times. It's called Post Traumatic Stress. You will have to do much exercise to walk again with the damage done to your legs. Your body might have these attacks you're having now when memories of the events become present in the future."

Fishlegs and Mala nodded their heads in understand. Hiccup said nothing. It was obvious he was somewhere else.

"It's understandable you're having a hard time coming to terms with this." The healer said gently, placing a hand on Hiccup's wrist only to have him shake harder. She sighed and looked at Mala.

"He needs a drink of water. His throat is likely dry and the blood loss will cause dehydration." She pinched Hiccup's skin and watched as it held for two seconds before going down. She also noticed how flushed he was and cold.

"Not running a fever, but definitely dehydrated. If you two can go get him some water and a pain relieving tonic. While you are gone I'm going to change out his bandages." The healer looked towards Toothless. "You help me keep him calm?" Toothless smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically before setting his head on Hiccup's chest. There was a spark in the boy's eyes and for a split second he stopped shivering only to shake more heavily afterwards.

"Alright Hiccup. I need you to make your hand into a fist. Can you do that for me?"

Hiccup said nothing but his fingers twitched the slightest. The healer sighed and shook her head playfully.

"Your friend Fishlegs sent a letter to the edge. Your friends and betrothed are coming here soon." Hiccup's jaw twitched at that, though she didn't know if he was trying to smile or frown.

"My name is Edna. I just need you to try Hiccup. You don't have to speak, just make your hand into a fist for me. This one." Edna tapped Hiccup's left wrist which was tightly bandages around the joint that had been dislocated.

Hiccup tried to tighten his hand into a fist, only to feel pain in his left shoulder. He coughed before speaking.

"Wrist...won't let me." He tried to explain. He wasn't going to admit to being in so much pain he couldn't move his own hand. If he was honest his wrist wasn't quite working right either.

Edna smiled sympathetically. She nodded her head and tapped Hiccup's other hand.

"What about this one?" Hiccup gathered his strength to shake his head 'no'.

"Okay. Can you touch you thumb to your index finger? On both hands."

Hiccup did as asked, able to do this with minor struggle. He began breathing heavily, his ribs beginning to cause him pain. He groaned in response, closing his eyes and laying there limp.

Edna nodded her head. Hiccup was responding _exactly _like she'd expected. She would've actually been surprised if he had reacted differently than he was.

"I'm going to change your bandaging, starting with your ribs." Edna gave Hiccup a heads up, gesturing for Toothless to keep his boy distracted. The Night Fury cooed and sniffed at Hiccup's face, blowing warm air into Hiccup's messy hair. Mala and Fishlegs had washed him up, but his hair-despite the lack of blood and dirt-was still rather tangled.

Edna sighed when Hiccup didn't even react to her undressing and dressing his ribs. He didn't do anymore than gasp slightly when she did the same for his left leg. She unwrapped his wrists, elbows, knees, and ankle before placing a leather brace around each injured joint and keeping the leather together with bandaging.

Edna helped Hiccup sit up so she could change the dressing on his back. Hiccup's eyes widened slightly when she left his wounds vulnerable though he didn't react further. It was obvious he was still having a hard time processing everything that had happened to him. There had to have been something that started his pain and something that made him snap completely that he was trying to forget the most. From what she could tell, his whip wounds seemed to be something that he hadn't shoved back yet as they weren't what he wanted to forget the most, so he would react to them more than if his ribs or leg were being touched.

"Alright. Lay back down and Mala and Fishlegs are bringing you some water and something to eat." Just as Edna was helping Hiccup lay back, Fishlegs and Mala came in through the door.

Edna broke up the pain relieving herbs and dissolved them into the broth that Mala had brought for Hiccup. Fishlegs tried to help Hiccup drink his water who gulped it greedily. He helped the boy sit up with one beefy arm around Hiccup's shoulders. Hiccup wasn't looking at them. His eyes were distant. He was obviously having a battle with his own mind on what to say and what not to say.

"Here." Fishlegs placed the bowl of soup on Hiccup's lap. Hiccup brought his right hand down to the spoon in the soup, but he couldn't get his fingers to grip it. Fishlegs lifted the broth soup up to Hiccup's lips who just drank it from the bowl while attempting to hold it with his own hands, his fingers only dragging Fishlegs down who didn't say anything about it.

* * *

***Two weeks later***

Astrid sat next to Hiccup who was sleeping in his bed on the edge. Gothi had come in and determined Hiccup was getting control over his wrists and fingers again, though he was not able to lift or push objects away. His stitches were doing well in his leg, though the boy was still bedridden.

Suddenly Hiccup's eyes opened wide and he sat up, groaning in the pain that the motion caused. Astrid quickly wrapped her arms around him, knowing that if she didn't ground him now he would be stuck in his waking nightmare. A panic attack.

"I'm here Hiccup. You're okay." Astrid was surprised Hiccup went through as much as he did and didn't let anything slip about the dragon eye lenses. He didn't even remember where the lenses were now, nor much of what had happened within a couple of months leading up to his interrogation with Johan as his captor. Gothi said it was because his mind and body were trying to get rid of any painful memories Johan had caused him, and as a result had caused amnesia.

Hiccup still shook all of his waking hours. He couldn't hold things on his own because his hand would shake so hard he'd drop it. Gothi said this was common in certain cases of Post Traumatic Stress, and said Hiccup would have to do certain exercises to make his body work normally again.

"I know." Hiccup mumbled against Astrid's shoulder. He pulled away and looked into her baby blue eyes before Astrid caught his lips with her own in a quick kiss. Hiccup smiled into the kiss, something he didn't normally do after his capture by Johan and the Dragon Hunters.

Once the two broke the kiss apart Astrid offered Hiccup a piece of bread with a bowl of noodle soup.

Hiccup took the soup gratefully but couldn't get his hand to grip the spoon without shaking or letting go because the joints in his fingers were still a little numb. Astrid held his hand firmly so it couldn't shake and helped him get the spoon to his mouth. She did the same thing with the bread until her betrothed was finished eating. She helped him drink tea mixed with pain relieving tonics before helping him sit back against the bed.

Astrid held out her hand and Hiccup-knowing what was going on-linked his fingers with hers, their palms pressing together. His elbows were still wrapped in leather and bandaging to keep them in place. Astrid smiled. Today was the first time in two weeks Hiccup had accepted directions without having to be reminded numerous times do to being in his own world.

"Push my hand away Hiccup. Push against me. Show me you're strong enough."

Something sparked in Hiccup's eyes, lighting the glazed over emeralds for a few seconds. He was determined, Astrid knew. He'd been so lost the past two weeks, and he'd only begun really having conversations with the fellow riders yesterday.

Hiccup tried, grunting as pain shot through his middle finger, wrist, and elbow. His shoulder started tingling as he tried to push Astrid's right hand away with his dominant left one. Tears sprung to his eyes though he dared not let them fall in front of the one he loved.

He had to be strong enough.

Astrid wasn't even pushing pressure against Hiccup. The boy could hardly grab objects and couldn't push them away because his elbow wouldn't bend and his wrist wouldn't lock so he could put pressure on his arm. He was mostly using his shoulder to put force into his left arm, the leather and bandages keeping his elbow from moving the wrong way and making him falter completely.

Hiccup grunted again, pushing Astrid's hand back so it was pressed against her own chest. He smiled, his eyes warming and Astrid felt her heart squeeze.

Finally he was coming back.

"You're shaking harder." Astrid observed. Hiccup was indeed shaking harder, his shoulders shuttering, legs twitching and arms shaking full force. She couldn't imagine how uncomfortable he must've been having to deal with his body fighting him all his waking hours.

"I know. It's getting a little better though. It's not hard to breath anymore."

Astrid nodded her head and helped Hiccup lay his tired arm in his lap again. He repeated the exercise with his right hand and was unable to push Astrid's hand away farther than an inch. He was still happy when Astrid commented on the fact he was getting stronger.

Johan was wrong. He wasn't a burden. They did think he was strong. Astrid was the most important opinion, and she still loved him even after seeing him in this rather un-viking state of mind and body.

* * *

***Three months after Hiccup was captured***

Hiccup stood with Astrid and Toothless at both of his sides. Toothless was cooing encouragingly and Astrid had one arm wrapped around his waist, the other holding his forearm in place.

Hiccup had finally been able to use a prosthetic and his knees were just healed enough for him to be able to walk with support and leather braces held together with metal poles that kept his legs mostly strait.

Every day five times a day Hiccup would spend an hour doing his arm exercises, mental exercises to recover some of his memory which he'd continued losing after having panic attacks and his brain pretty much freaked out, and finally..._walking._

"It hurts." Hiccup mumbled with a scowl on his face. His eyebrows were knitted together and sweat dripped from his hair. Astrid pushed his leg with her own, urging Hiccup to lift it and take a step. He struggled but did so, making it two more steps before his right ankle gave out and bent oddly.

Hiccup bit his lip, not showing the severe pain it caused.

Toothless sniffed his rider's right foot and coaxed it back into place. Hiccup stood on both feet again. His knees would've buckled a long time ago if it wasn't for the braces. He was hissing in pain, his ribs and back hurting with the force used to hold himself up even with Astrid's support.

"Just a few more Hiccup, then you can sit on your bed. Tell you what, I'll take you on Stormfly to the clubhouse and you can come eat dinner with the rest of us." Astrid encouraged.

Hiccup nodded his head, panting heavily. It would be nice eating with the gang again. He'd only seen them when they visited his hut. Other than that they were taking extra precautions and patrolling the island more often until their rider was well. Hiccup was too vulnerable. Johan could come and get him at any given moment if he was sneaky enough.

Two loud roars came from the corner and Hiccup smiled warmly when he saw the two baby Scauldrons they'd adopted jump from their pool built into the floor and approached their trainer. They didn't have a mother and Scauldron babies couldn't survive without a pack.

"Hey Stout. Hey Terror." The blue dragon-Stout-roared happily at being addressed. He'd been growing fast and was already tall enough to reach just above Hiccup's knees, though if he extended his neck his head was at Hiccup's elbows. Terror backed off, running back to her pool and shooting hot water at different wooden figures that had been carved out specifically for her to have something to shoot that _wasn't _Hiccup's personal belongings.

Like the Scauldrons the aggressive Nadders were taken care of as well. They were being kept in a healing pool with their offspring far away from humans after Heather was the one they trusted-well not Heather only, it was mostly done with Windshere's help being a close relative of the Nadder.

Hiccup made it two more steps before he almost threw up with the stress on his body. He was shaking much harder than he had in a month and Astrid knew it was time to help him walk back to his bed.

Hiccup rested on his back while Astrid changed the dressings covering his ribs. Everything else had healed with dark red scars, but his sides were still open wounds. The skin had healed enough so his ribs weren't showing, but the skin was still closing up and tended to bleed occasionally.

"Your sides aren't infected anymore." Astrid said as she changed the dressings. Hiccup didn't react to the experience that should've been rather painful. He just closed his eyes and lay back with his breathing coming out in small pants.

"That's good." Hiccup only spoke after Astrid had stopped treating his sides. He took a deep breath, the pain blends he'd been drinking with his tea taking affect. He usually took them right before his exercises because if he did before then he'd have to change his whole schedule to a couple of hours behind. Taking too many pain tonics within a specific amount of time could cause painful headaches rather than relief.

"So..." Astrid said as she stood up and beckoned Stormfly over.

"Toothless can follow on foot. I'll fly you to the clubhouse, woman of my word." When Astrid turned back around to look at Hiccup she couldn't help but chuckle.

Her boyfriend was already asleep again.

"Alright." Astrid leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll bring something back for you. Don't be afraid. Toothless is here to protect you. Right big guy?" Astrid looked at Toothless who nodded with his tongue out and tail wagging. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Stormfly would protect her over anything, and she would do the same, but the bond Hiccup and his Night Fury had was something else entirely. Something bigger.

Broken things could still be fixed.


End file.
